


I have one question...

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is gettin buff, M/M, kuroko is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Person A is doing some bench-presses in their homemade gym. Person B comes into the room and sits on them (yep, there). Person A is flustered, but tries to stay cool the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have one question...

Aomine has a homemade gym in his house. He's doing his usual workout, and he's bench-pressing now. As he's doing them, Kuroko walks in.

"Hey, Tetsu--" Aomine starts to greet, but Kuroko sits on Aomine. No, sorry—Kuroko _straddles_ Aomine.

"Hi, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replies, like nothing is happening. Aomine decides to stay cool about it, continuing to do his bench-presses until he's done with his workout. He sits up, a sheen of sweat over his body. He puts his hands on Kuroko's hips.

"Tetsu, one question."

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"What are you doing?"

"You."

Aomine raises his eyebrows and laughs. He sees that Kuroko is serious. "Well damn. I can't deny that ass."


End file.
